Justin Time (TV series) (Jomaribryan's version)
Justin Time is a Canadian animated television series for pre-school aged children, created by Brandon James Scott. The show was developed for television and executive produced by Frank Falcone and Mary Bredin. Justin Time airs on Family Jr. in English and Télémagino in French in Canada, the Sprout channel in the United States, and Tiny Pop in the United Kingdom. The series premiered on September 22, 2011 and the series finale on June 24, 2016. Overview The show revolves around the adventures of Justin. In every episode, Justin encounters a real-world problem of everyday childhood (such as sharing, teamwork, or paying attention). Then Justin and his imaginary shape-shifting sidekick Squidgy solve the problems by tackling them in imaginary adventures through time and around the world. In every adventure, Justin and Squidgy meet their best friend Olive, who always lives in the place and time they are visiting, and who usually needs their help to accomplish a task. In actuality Olive, much like Squidgy, is merely a figment of Justin's imagination. Together, the three of them encounter the same problem that Justin faces in the real world, and together they solve the problem before Justin's parents call him back to the real world. In the original concept, Justin travelled via a time machine, which led to the title "Justin Time". Because the concept of "the past" is challenging for pre-schoolers, the show instead focuses on more developmentally appropriate adventures of make-believe. The Canadian flag is blue and white in the theme song instead of its official red and white. This is to follow the colors of the theme song. In November 2014, it was announced that Netflix and Disney Junior Canada commissioned a new order of Justin Time episodes. The thirteen half-hour episodes were released in spring 2016 as Justin Time Go. Justin Time was nominated for a 2013 Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Pre-School Animated Program, and for a 2013 Annie Award for Best Animated Television Production For Preschool Children. Characters Main * Justin (voiced by Gage Munroe (seasons 1-2), Drew Davis (season 3)): The titular character. He’s curious, imaginative, happy 8 year old boy with a positive outlook. He likes to jump feet-first into the action, and he’s always on the go! Justin is the leader of the team and he likes to take charge, even if he isn’t always sure he is going in the right direction! He is an "action boy" and never hesitates to dive into an adventure. Justin learns about the world by scraping his knees and banging his shins. But he’s not thoughtless, and he looks after his friends Olive and Squidgy, he’s empathetic and has the ability to learn from his own mistakes and from the mistakes of others. He take from Singapore. Justin is taking Nissan Caravan, Toyota Vellfire and Toyota Hiace. * Olive (voiced by Jenna Warren): is the character who stands for friendship in the Justin Time series. She appears in every place that Justin and Squidgy visit and is the first friend they meet as each adventure starts. She has black hair and her hair and attire always change to match the adventure. It is usually through Olive's job that the trio encounters the problem that needs to be solved. * Squidgy (voiced by Scott McCord): is a big source of fun and comedy in Justin Time. He is described as "a tub of Kooky Clay come to life". Squidgy tends to want to befriend everyone and everything - from great furry mammoths to teeny bunnies to gangly pirates. He can speak to all animals except snakes - he’s terrified of snakes! Supporting * Olive's grandpa: from Jumbo loves Gumbo * Marcello: a young princess his long. * Monty the mammoth: A missing magic (mammoth-like). * Cleopatra: a museum princess girl. * Dawn: from Yukon Dawn. She wears a brown hat with white shirt, brown vest. * Pierre: A boy named Justin & Squidgy. * Atuk: a favourite Alaska. * Sammy: Justin’s neighbor Episodes Main article:List of Justin Time episodes Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:Sprout Shows